


ㅜㅜ

by Grain_Crain



Series: Tumblr Asks [6]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Ganbatte Echo!, M/M, Pining, SUPER Pining on multiple levels, You will see how cruel I can be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grain_Crain/pseuds/Grain_Crain
Summary: Dokkaebi has been feeling more for her best friend, Hibana and decides to do something about it througha trend from TikTok, where someone has to confess their love interest through a phone call.She also knows that Echo is interested in Vigil and 'tries' to help out. What's the worst that can happen?
Relationships: Masaru "Echo" Enatsu/Chul Kyung "Vigil" Hwa (?), Yumiko "Hibana" Imagawa/Grace "Dokkaebi" Nam
Series: Tumblr Asks [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1334407
Comments: 14
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request for Dokkaebi/Hibana fluff from [my R6S writing Tumblr blog](https://grain-crain-drain.tumblr.com/). The initial plan was to make this Dokkaebi/Hibana-centric ficlet (not a fic,) but one thing led to another and became a full blown fic of three chapters. I hope you enjoy, anon ;)

The first time she realised, it almost felt like trouble brewing within. 

It's not unusual to associate people with certain smells. Some of the younger guys have bargain deal deodorants from supermarkets, older folks rely on plain basic Dove soaps and some ladies tend to have more variety; mostly floral or fruit scented from the cosmetics, which aren’t too noteworthy. She’s quite sure everybody else does it, so Dokkaebi has been telling herself that it’s only natural to know what her best friend, Hibana, smells like to a finer extent. Sickly sweet strawberry scent? That’s from the chapsticks they share together. She doesn’t have to check who it is when there’s a waft of satsuma orange that lands next to her, because it’s the body butter they bought while browsing on the web until late night. There’s also an aroma mixed with coconut and shea that Dokkaebi remembers when Hibana relaxed against her shoulder; it’s a particular kind of shampoo for dry scalps she saw at the open bay shower. It's much better than the previous one that had some fake ass, artificial aloe vera imitation. 

_ That’s the trouble. _ No one is  _ this  _ obsessed over someone’s body odour unless they are willing to pay more attention than a friend would. Picking up on subtle details and paying attention to the change it’s almost as if-

“You like her.” Echo yawns without looking up from his phone.

Dokkaebi tries to contain herself while leaning against the wall, “No shit.” She kneads her face as if that will rub away the impending blush.

“What’re you gonna do? Lay down with her, touching up and down-” 

“Oh my god, shut up. You’re making me sound like a pervert.” Dokkaebi throws a nearby pillow at him, hitting fair and square on his mug. 

“Ow,” Echo throws it back twice as hard, “Guess you don’t need my help.”

“As if.”

“Alright. Get out of my room.” He reaches out to grab the energy drink on the table, but Dokkaebi snatches it first to take a large sip.

“No, but, ugh- Masaru  _ please, _ ” Ignoring stink eyes from him, she throws her glasses off and sprawls across his mattress, “Your blanket smells yuck.”  _ Like a cheap Nivea. Basic as fuck. _

“I bet you wish it’s hers instead.” He empties out the can and throws it on her back.

“Again. No shit, Sherlock.” Never before has she felt as comfortable about falling into Hibana’s bed, or love. In that particular order, she’ll choose the former rather than the latter. It’s easier to mask her desire with a familiar chumminess.

“You guys have slept in the same bed before. It’s going to be so awkward now.” A sly grin spreads as he glances to catch her blush again.

“No, it’s not. She won’t have to know.”

“Oh, she will know once you tell her,” He expects another lash out and waits a while. After watching ten minutes worth of TikTok, he notices her laying still without a sound, “Hey, don’t drool on my bed.”

“I’m not sleeping.” She let out a muffled grunt.

He stretches and chucks his phone on her back, “You are going to tell her, right?”

“Ow. I don’t know.” She picks it up and taps on the screen.

“What do you mean you don’t know? Why bother wanting my help if you aren’t gonna tell her?”

“Because you owe me that much for talking about Chul Kyung all the time.” Busy to choose a video for distraction, her finger stops upon a video that grabs her attention.

Echo scowls, “I don’t!” Realising his mistake, he hurries to snatch and protect his privacy, “Give it back.”

“What’s this?” A video entails four people listening to lo-fi music. They are taking turns pointing at each other on beat, and when the bass drops on the last person to be pointed at, everybody howls ape shit.  _ What’s the penalty? What kind of game is this?  _ Dokkaebi soon finds out the chosen victim has to call their love interest to confess, “Dude, is this what you’ve been watching all week?” She laughs while scrolling through his search history.

“It’s just something dumb. I see you watching dumb shit all the time.” His arms flail while she pushes him back with her feet on his chest. 

A flicker of thought sparks and she licks her lips, “We should do this.”

“Do what?” He knows the answer to his question, but he prefers to have a moment of doubt; especially when he knows how to decipher her devious grin and unnerving stare.

“Whatever these people are doing. It seems fun and casual.”

“Eun Hye, this is a teen’s game. That’s what they do nowadays,” He finally manages to rescue his phone, “We are too old to be in middle school.”

“Boo hoo, what a boomer. Come on, it’s not a bad idea! We can both confess without feeling too weird about it, and maybe pass it as a joke if it gets too awkward.” She’s quick to send a message on their group chat to plan a drinking night.

Echo hears a ping but ignores it, “First of all, why are you calling me a baby boomer,” There’s another ping that forces him to check, and he groans upon seeing a thumbs up emoji from Vigil, “And fuck all the other reason I’m going to list because no matter what I say, you will do it anyway.”

“Damn right I will!” Her smile widens when Hibana also agrees to drink.

Echo throws his body next to Dokkaebi, nearly pushing her body off the bed, “This is a bad idea.”

“Who knows. It’s not like you’re going to tell him about your feelings anytime soon, so just do it with me.” She hears a deep sigh that feels all too relatable.

“Because I can’t be bothered. Too lazy for romance.”  _ His latest experience really took a toll on him. _

“For the last time, no shit,” Dokkaebi sits up and types eagerly, “That’s why I’m helping you out as well. Aren’t I a good friend?”

“No. You’re the worst.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might have noticed that the title isn't quite a capital letter 'T.' It's more like 'ㅜ,' a Korean vowel for 'oo' sound. Having two 'ㅜ's together to make it look like 'ㅜㅜ' is an old emoji that's been used in Korean internet, resembling two eyes shut tight while shedding a streak of tear on each. But it does look like two 'T's, so I thought I could use it to pass as acronym for TikTok and show the kind of mishaps that happen in the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Evening seems to fall almost immediately when drunk senseless. By the time they slow down a little, Dokkaebi declares that it has become an appropriate moment for a moonshine.

“Pun. How creative,” Echo waves his hands while sinking in the right corner of the couch, furthest away from Vigil who’s on the other side, “I don’t know if we should be drinking anymore.”

“What do you mean? It’s just past ten!” Shoulders relaxed and loose tongue that slips a few words. Dokkaebi has enough strength to stand without hanging onto Hibana, but the familiar scent of citrus is alarmingly irresistible for her unfiltered bias.

“I mean, we can enjoy this evening without drinking,” Echo rolls his head and sweeps a brief glance at Vigil, “Do you know any fun games other than ‘who can get shit faced faster?’”

Hibana huffs as she places Dokkaebi down between Echo and Vigil, “It’s getting late guys. Let’s rest and tidy up- Oh, Eun Hye, you-” She chuckles when Dokkaebi pulls her into an embrace.

“Don’t worry about it! It’s Saturday tomorrow. Time to do an all-nighter!” If there’s a kind of goblin who's a soju bottle incarnate, that would be Dokkaebi who’s living up to her code name’s sake. 

Echo, on the other hand, hates to repeat himself like a mindless parrot. He couldn’t care less for the stupid game, but they spent some time planning and practising this moment. _Extensive_ time until Dokkaebi was satisfied. For that exact reason, he can forsake the game out of spite because they both know he’s not the type to bother with frivolity (unless it’s about the quiet idiot he’s strangely intrigued with.) Then he will be subjected to her tantrum the next morning, despite the fact that it’s her who’s ruining their plan now. That’s not what he wants to go through while having a hangover, “I know you’ve got something fun. You always do.” He raises a foot to poke into her ribs and winces when she elbows his shin. 

“Watch it!” She readies to jab him back but halts, reading his lips, “Oh. Oh yeah guys we gotta try this funny game I saw the other day!”

“Game?” Vigil raises an eyebrow with his eyes barely open. Reddened and drowsy, he’s on the verge of travelling down to dreamland.

“Here’s what we do.” Her explanation is slurred at best. It’s a series of ‘point here and there,’ ‘oh but we take turns though,’ ‘so you point at her, and then him, and then me, and then me, wait what,’ ‘listen to the music!’ ‘wow so chill,’ ‘listen to the bass drop,’ ‘the _drop_ ,’ ‘yup so that person is the one who gotta do it,’ ‘do the do.’

Vigil closes his eyes with a frown, “What?”

“Look.” Echo plays the video, saving everybody else from an unwarranted chaos. 

“So the loser has to call their love interest?” Hibana raises her eyebrows and her smile curls ever so slightly. A sight that makes Dokkaebi's heart skip a beat, all the more due to the intimate angle.

For a brief moment, Vigil takes a tiny peek at the video. Then he rolls over and murmurs, “I’m not playing.” 

“Yes you are.” Dokkaebi grips him by the shoulder for a pull. There’s no resistance from the other Korean, as if he can’t be bothered with putting up a fight. It’s like a playful dog clawing into a bored cat with an uncanny resignation on his face. 

Without a further ado, they sit in a circle and play the music to start the game. Each time, they take turns in cocking a finger gun at one another. Dokkaebi cackles at Echo, who’s shaking his head at her. Hibana asks, wondering if there’s an inside joke she missed out on, while Vigil jabs at Echo on time without a single change on his face. The plan is to have either of the instigators on the spot so they can confess. Dokkaebi maintains her rhythm as practised despite being giddy and drunk, but Echo? She watches him growing rigid during the build up, and he is becoming significantly off-beat whenever there are low notes. Worried to have their scheme foiled, Dokkaebi tries to gain some reign over the beat by being deliberately slow. In the end, the last finger gun points at the least enthusiastic participant of all.

Dokkaebi howls out a laughter to mask away the astonishment, “Jackpot! Now we get to know your secret.”

“Why am I doing this again?” Vigil leans back, letting his heavy head hit the couch.

He is pulled up by Dokkaebi and groans when she slaps him on the back, “Because you’ve lost the game. Now hurry up and call that special someone!” She’s desperate to defuse the tension. It’s the least she can do for Echo, whose glare may as well be translated into a scream for help or murder.

“Do I have to?”

“Yeah! What’s the point of playing a game when you aren’t gonna follow the rule? Am I right?” Dokkaebi keeps on laughing while poking Echo’s side.

“Or maybe he doesn’t have anybody particular in his mind. Or he just doesn't want to. It’s alright, Chul Kyung.” Hibana pats Vigil gently on the shoulder and that prompts him to shoot quick glances at everybody around him. 

“Oh, is that so?” Dokkaebi perks up almost too immediately, “I mean, yeah. That’s okay! Who knows if there’s at least one who might like your stiff, wooden board of a face?” She gets a sneaky, hard pinch on her back from Echo but chooses to keep quiet, fully knowing that she deserves it, “Right then! Shall we have one more round?” 

“-ve one.” A mumble that’s buried under the music.

Hibana notices and asks, “Sorry, what was that?”

“I do have one.” Vigil’s repeats, unaware of the impact his words have on certain people in the room. 

“Oh! OH!” Dokkaebi blurts out, her tone squeakier than usual, “Fine! Yeah. Call them!”

“But you don’t have to. This is quite the confession on its own.” Hibana sways against Dokkaebi, locking their arms and bobs up and down from the excitement. 

“Hm.”

“I mean-” She can push this further. It’s one of her many talents that people either love or fear, but a moment like this may not be the best idea. Not when her love interest is whispering so close to her ear, a scorching hot breath that tickles while uttering, ‘don’t be like that. cut him some slack,’ meanwhile her nerd of a friend is giving her a deer-in-headlight stare, his head moving in varying patterns of shaking and nodding. “Whatever, hyung. You do you.” That sounds like the safest answer to her soju-muddled mind that’s quickly sobering up.

None dares to speak right away. Having all the attention isn’t his comfort zone, but he closes his eyes instead of dismissing the ordeal. Cracking a knuckle or two, Vigil takes out his phone and rubs on the black screen that reflects his perpetual blank mask. One swipe to unveil the lock, a tap on telephone symbol to open up the recent-call-history. His thumb hovers over the names and they’re mostly the usual three in this room. ‘Enatsu,’ ‘Enatsu,’ ‘Nam,’ ‘Enatsu,’ ‘Campbell,’ ‘Imagawa,’ ‘Nam,’ ‘Imagawa,’ ‘Enatsu.’ Seeing Echo’s name appearing more than often gives her hope and relief; for she doesn’t want to be a bad wingwoman that may be painted as a bully if all fails. 

Echo squints against the bright screen and mumbles, “Campbell?” 

Vigil flinches and looks back at Echo, “Work related.” His thumb fumbles aimlessly, swiping in no discernable directions. 

“We’re all here for work related reasons. Chill, dude.” Dokkaebi shrugs.

“I’m calm,” He puts the phone down, “It’s been too quiet, that’s all.”

Dokkaebi sniggers, “That’s what he said.” A jest to entertain herself only, but having Hibana shaking in a giggle fit is beyond priceless. Certainly more than what her cheap joke is worth. 

Echo cannot roll his eyes any further. But boy, he tries, “Okay. Are we still playing this game or what?”

“Oh yeah, let’s go!” She hurries to rewind the music back.

“Hello?” 

“Sheesh, you don’t have to make me hurry. I’m doing it.” Dokkaebi waves her hand at Echo without a glance.

“What?” He approaches, mistaking that she’s beckoning him.

Dokkaebi frowns, “Huh?”

“Hello-o?”

“Who’s that?” Hibana looks at Vigil, wondering if he has any clue. She finds him still as a statue, not even an inch of a movement from his hand that grips tight on the phone that lights the fuzzy contours of carpet below. 

“Hey. You alright?” The phone. The voice is coming from his phone, and judging by the sound it’s a certain someone who has enough patience to wait for Vigil to open up _._

“Chul Kyung, oh my gosh!” Hibana taps on the Korean, attempting to break him from the frozen status.

“Who’s that?” Dokkaebi turns off the music.

“Miles,” Hibana whispers, ushering everybody to hush down, “He’s waiting.”

“What? Why?” Echo bites into his lips, holding his mouth down.

“Hyung, end the call. Tell him that you butt-dialed.” There’s a tiny bit of guilt in directing what Vigil should say. Using his introversion against him is morally devious, but she believes it’s the best choice for everybody’s interest in this room; saving Echos from worrying about Vigil’s romantic interest, having Vigil end an awkward phone call, and allowing the game to go on for herself and Hibana. 

Vigil picks up the phone, waits a moment and puts it against his ear, “Hello.”

“Hey! How’re you doing?” Although there’s a static delay, Castle’s cheery attitude is delivered loud and clear. Vigil winces and jerks his head away, making him realise that the call is on the speaker phone. 

“Good.”

“Good to hear that! Couldn’t hear you at all for a while, buddy,” There’s a chuckle but everybody else in the room is tense with anticipation, “So what’s up? Did you want to have a chat?”

“Butt-dial. Tell him butt-dial.” Dokkaebi hisses.

Vigil’s gaze tears into her before he turns away. His ears are bright red, a remnant of heavy drinking mixed with something else, “Yeah. I’ve been meaning to call.”

“Oh my fucki-” Dokkaebi nearly shouts but Hibana’s hand cups her mouth. Seeing two bystanders and how their reactions are stark contrast against one another; Dokkaebi doesn’t know whether she should be cheering with an overjoyed Hibana, or consoling Echo who is holding his breath until he turns blue. 

“Yeah? What about?” 

“It’s-” He taps, places a hand on the side and rolls his neck, “Uh, do you know when we’re having the next meeting for the defending team?”

“Next Tuesday. Didn’t Elena tell you?”

“She has. I wanted to make it sure.” His shoulders are slumped, head swaying to briefly look back at his friends who are staring back at him. Dokkaebi draws a line under the neck and Hibana raises a thumbs up.

“My man! Punctual and sharp as ever,” They can almost picture Castle beaming and readying to give Vigil a fist bump, “Say, when are you free? We gotta go back to the library sometime soon because I read through all those books you’ve recommended.” 

“I don’t know.” 

“That’s okay! Hit me up after the meeting.” He’s the kind of guy who makes the smoothest transition from a failed high-five to good-natured hand wave. 

“Yes. See you then,” Vigil taps on the screen to hang up, but halts, “Good night.” Then finishes the call.

“What was that?” Dokkaebi scratches away the cold sweat on her back.

“Yeah, what _was_ that?” Hibana blinks in awe, “Is he the one you like?”

“Is he?” Echo asks the same but his tone is low, devoid of livelihood.

Vigil picks up on a nearby bottle and cracks it open,“He’s a colleague,” One swig and he empties it within seconds, “I’m done. Are we still playing this game?”

There’s a little change on his face other than the blush that’s fading away. He may not mean much while looking down on her, but that’s the catalyst; a tug in Dokkaebi’s heartstring to tighten the knot of a messy tangle that’s been sitting heavy within. Seeing how grand of a failure that fell unto Echo, Dokkaebi notices a chip in her impulsive bravado. She rolls her tongue to loosen up and fakes a chuckle, “Naw. It’s pretty late-”

“We’re still playing,” Echo interrupts and turns up the music louder, “One more round for _fun_.”

“Are you sure? You look pretty tired.” Hibana passes him a water to drink.

“I am,” He accepts and takes a sip, “But it’s unfair to Chul Kyung. He can’t be the only one with his secret out. Of course, we aren’t taking all this too seriously when it’s just fun and games, right?”

“Yeah, right,” Dokkaebi can’t reciprocate the intense attention she’s receiving from Echo, but she has no right from denying what has been suggested. It’s his turn to push the matter and that’s only fair, “Let’s do this.”

The second round has an underlying prickle in the air. Echo doesn’t keep his eyes off of Dokkaebi while nodding his finger in rhythm, Vigil keeps on touching his phone and misses on the queue from Echo, so he barely manages to point at whoever he’s assigned with. Hibana is observant enough to keep in track of the game but keeps darting her gaze between each and everyone. Dokkaebi, clenching her jaw to withstand an oncoming headache, loses focus and ends up snorting when the bass drops on her.

“Ooh! It’s your turn now!” Hibana pulls Dokkaebi in for a tiny, comforting squeeze.

Little does she know about the impact of such hug that sends Dokkaebi’s blood pressure through the fucking roof, “Oh shit, yeah.” 

“Get your phone out. Call h- them.” Echo has the kind of smirk that appears malicious than necessary, even more so when his head is crooked low. 

“Yup, I will!” Dokkaebi unlocks the screen and shifts back to ward off the peepers. No one other than herself can see the list of names on their group chat, and the clear font that spells out the most wonderful being who has been sitting next to her the entire evening, “I will do it right now.” _This is it._ All those times she spent daydreaming about an instance where they lay facing each other rather than away, stroking soft contours from cheek to chin and leaning in for a kiss. Placing her hand further in from the waist to stomach as a lover instead of being a really intimate friend. Ending their three hour long chit-chat with an endearment that means as it is. 

But they’re daydreams. Not a solid possibility that is guaranteed to be real. The confession sounds monumental, dramatic and exciting as a concept, but equally devastating if their feelings aren’t mutual. Confessing through a drunk dare? How shallow. How thoughtless was she? _What a mess she got herself into._ It’s as if there are cold sweats under her feet that’s pooling into a big puddle of alcoholic turmoil. Wishing how she should have put more value in their friendship, Dokkaebi truly struggles from pressing on the green circle that rests beneath her thumb. 

“Do you need help?” Echo starts to scoot closer. 

“No,” Dokkaebi breathes out and hates the stench of alcohol, “I’ve got this.” She has an idea. It’s cowardly, poorly executed and inexcusable, but that won’t matter when she can run faster than at least one person in this room.

Hibana holds Echo back, brows furrowed at the weird hostility between them, “Give her some time.” She then pats on her pocket to whip out her phone that’s blinking, “Eun Hye? You’re calling me.”

“Yeah.” Dokkaebi stands up and walks past the two.

“Why did it have to take so long-” Echo sighs, an ounce of energy leaving his body for a moment until he feels a vibration in his pants. His phone is also alight and the moment he recognises the name, there’s a bang from where the door should be. Thudding footsteps fade away and Dokkaebi is long gone without giving anybody a time to comprehend what just happened.

“Eun Hye, wait!” Hibana runs after her, leaving the two men behind.

“Did she call you too?” That’s their first conversation during the entirety of this painful tomfoolery.

“Yeah,” Vigil chucks it away from him, allowing the other to see ‘Nam’ paging on the screen, “I don’t know what’s going on.”

“Me too,” Echo squats down closer to the flashing white rectangle, glaring at the LED until his vision bears a shimmer of green and red when looking at a darker corner of the room, “I don’t really know either.”


	3. Chapter 3

Morning rays seep through the curtain, illuminating the outlines of furniture within her view. A beeping clock nudges her to stir up from slumber, thankfully a few hours before noon. Limbs, heavy. Head has pulsing aches as if there are nails on each side of the temple. Hibana groans and heaves the duvet off, because laying still won’t quench the parched tongue that rubs rough against her palate. Stumbling to find a cardigan and sweatpants over her pyjamas, she regrets torturing her liver that’s not as young anymore. 

Cold tap water shouldn’t taste as sweet, but that’s the perk of being super dehydrated. Minty fresh teeth and a clean face helps to keep the hazy headache at bay; now she’s ready to fetch a gallon of water from the cafeteria. The place is busier than she anticipated and there’s hardly a bench for her to sit. It’s far better to stand by stoves that have toasts on a pan and boiling kettles, which gives her an idea to spread some strawberry jam on those crunchy bread and make tea. Sounds right divine in her mouth, but for her hungover stomach? Maybe not much so. Figuring that coffee would be more appropriate, Hibana opens the cupboard and finds a heap of paper bags. They are the same kind she shared with Dokkaebi a while ago from their grocery shopping. Brown and slightly soft from the age-old crinkles.

Someone pushes into her, “Oops, sorry,” And she sees broad shoulders turning around to reveal a friendly smile. Blitz apologises and awaits until Hibana nods back at him. He then turns back to whoever he has been talking to, “I wonder what that was all about?”  _ Huh?  _ Hibana gives him a fleeting glance as if the German is outwardly being rude right in front of her.

“Beats me. I got caught off guard,” A huff is followed by sluggish chewing that leaves crumb trails. This is why Jäger is banned from eating at the workshop, “I almost expected to see her logo thing. Just like what she does at mock-missions.” 

“Even Monika wondered what’s going on,” Blitz continues and Hibana keeps her ears open while rummaging through those bags, “I asked others if they got the call too.”

“Hm. Oh hey, Imagawa! Excuse me,” Jäger scoots over, giving her a little jump in the heart. He takes a cup out from the same cupboard that she has been looking at, and readily pours out hot water from the kettle, “Yeah, she called everybody in the base. I asked Álvarez about it and boy, she looked mad. It’s like that painting I saw, what’s that painting. Oh yeah, Saturn eating his children- that one. Her face was like that and maybe I shouldn’t have said anything when she’s drinking cranberry juice.” 

“Really? It seemed like a harmless prank.” Blitz frowns and Hibana finds herself mirroring the expression. She has by no means intended to eavesdrop, and yet learning about the impact of last night’s ordeal is not a pleasant discovery. Last night’s drink out was supposed to be harmless fun.  _ Supposed  _ to be, but the notion soon turned uncertain when Echo pressured Dokkaebi into the confession. Then it was Dokkaebi who began to urge Vigil on calling his special someone, which hadn’t struck strange to Hibana until her friend kicked down the door to sprint away.  _ Did Eun Hye mean to call me? Or everybody? Then what’s the point of darting away if this was what she meant to do?  _ There were all sorts of questions when she dashed after Dokkaebi.

Hibana aimed to outrun her friend, as she is more than capable of such a feat. It was a conscious decision to be respectful without yanking on Dokkaebi’s shoulder or wrist. But was it wise to make a last second spurt and block Dokkaebi’s way? Probably not, considering the involved momentum had them colliding into each other. The impact had Hibana stumbling backward and there was no one to blame other than herself. In the spur of the moment, she saw Dokkaebi standing tall with her mouth slack-jawed.  _ Thank goodness she’s okay.  _ Relief washed over as Hibana shut her eyes tight for the oncoming fall. She expected pain and shame, not a choked gasp by having her neck snapping back due to a harsh jerk by the collar of her shirt. The tug merely slowed down Hibana’s fall rather than lifting her up; then there came a distinctive rip because the shirt couldn’t hold her weight. Upon opening her eyes to see what’s going on, Hibana squinted at a waft of wind under her chin when the tension loosened from the collar. As she finally fell with a tiny bonk, her shaken vision caught Dokkaebi’s face whooshing in up close, “Shit! Fuck-” Their noses were only an inch away when Hibana heard a couple thuds next to her ears. 

“Oh-” She sucked her lips in to hold a cough. Seeing the other woman hovering over with her arms and legs outstretched, and gazing up on the crooked brows with a strained smile; it was hard for Hibana to think when a pair of glasses fell onto her mouth. 

“Are you okay? I’m so sorry!” Dokkaebi asked while gritting her teeth.

Hibana moved the glasses away, “Yeah. Yeah, I’m okay,” She was interrupted again when a thick braid swung down on her nose. 

“Sorry. Again. Agh, this is so embarrassing.” Dokkaebi rolled away and laid beside. 

Hibana kept her gaze above, “It’s alright. I shouldn’t have jumped in front of you,” The ceiling was smooth and spotless, like a new building should be. It had a subtle gradation from grey to black due to lack of strong light, but she remembered its intended hue of creamy white during daytime. Perspectives are prone to change, depending on the amount of clarity and deception. Hibana turned towards Dokkaebi for a burning question, “Did you really mean to call everybody?” 

“Yup. Everybody.” Dokkaebi kept her gaze fixated on the ceiling.

“But why?”  _ You were hell-bent on making Vigil ‘fess up.  _ Hibana swallowed down the latter comment. 

“Because that’s what I do,” Dokkaebi rose with a rustle, “I prank people. It was good fun tonight.” She beamed a smile and stared back at Hibana with a heavy-lidded wink. A look that appeared natural and graceful, and yet Hibana doubted its genuinity. The awkward smile accompanied with wrinkled exertion, the kind that Hibana saw when Dokkaebi tried to not crash down. That conveyed more than this seemingly effortless expression.

“I guess it was.” Hibana also sat up and felt a breeze on her chest. The neck of her shirt flopped loose and shabby. 

“Damn it,” Dokkaebi groaned, “That looks like a thrift shop v-neck.”

“Hey. New fashion in town.” Hibana chuckled at the state of her old shirt. It hardly mattered as of now and they could go out for another shopping spree. 

“Yeah, well. That vintage look is so 2000’s. I’m gonna get you a ‘ready-made’ ruined shirts when we hit the town some day.”

“Naw, you don’t have to buy anything for me. Just ruin my clothes with your hands.” Hibana picked up and lined Dokkaebi’s glasses against the faint moonlight. There were smudges on the lenses.

“What-” The rest of Dokkaebi’s words were muffled, “Okay. You’re drunk. I’m drunk. We’re both shit-faced.”

“Oh no, I made your glasses dirty,” Hibana thought about wiping them clean with her shirt, then she remembered a detergent would do a better job, “Can I clean this for you?”

“I will do it,” Dokkaebi took them back, checked the marks and hurriedly put them on, “Wow.”

“I can barely see your eyes.” 

“It’s fine,” Dokkaebi was standing tall once again, staring down at Hibana who was still laying flat on her back, “I can see you.” Behind the glossy surface that’s printed with blurry lip patterns, Hibana wondered where Dokkaebi’s sight was lying upon. Certainly elsewhere because when she offered a helping hand for Hibana to grab and stand, it was well above her reach. Hibana sat up instead of laughing at her half-blind colleague, clasped their hands together and began to guide the other through the building. She asked if Dokkaebi wanted to share a bed together like what they usually do after a heavy drinking session. And yet Dokkaebi refused the offer, claiming that she might vomit all over the bed sheet. Hibana knew a lie the moment she heard one; Dokkaebi has many drinking habits and regurgitating in sleep isn't one of them. The memory trip of last night ends with Dokkaebi bidding good night to Hibana. Through a streak between the frame and door, Hibana saw a pale complexion, glinting glasses and smile. The kind that remained unchanged and eerily still, even the last moment when the door shut. 

The thought train is cut short when a sharp edge pokes her fingertip. She has been fondling the brown bag without pulling out whatever is inside and what does she find? A white packet with green borders. There’s a small chibi-like bald man holding a red bowl, the katakana that reads ‘Marukome,’ and pictures of warm broth that she has been enjoying since childhood. Instant miso soup is the staple of her academy years; especially when she had no time to fix a proper meal due to pulling an all nighter. Rich, deep and the mushy make-shift tofu broke ever so supple in her mouth. Hibana sees the elixir to her hangover and immediately squeezes the soybean paste into a mug. Adding hot water animates its essence, the rising vapour gracious and smooth as it should be in her mouth.

She stirs with a spoon and scoops up for a taste. Salty tang and soft bean residues gives her a familial satisfaction, then warmth travels down to make itself a home in her empty stomach. It’s a sneak peak at somewhere divine. Could be nicer to have it with rice or udon noodles, but today renders her lethargic than ever. Then here comes a thought. This momentary bliss she is enjoying, the cure to dissolve the washed up tiredness. She wonders how Dokkaebi is handling the hangover and offering the soup may serve as a good ice breaker; not that things are weird between them, but her heart goes out to the daring prankster who seemed far too drunk last night. 

Quick two taps on the screen and she’s calling the Korean. The name isn’t saved as ‘Eun Hye’ or ‘Dokkaebi,’ because apparently it’s far better to be named as ‘Eunnie.’  _ It sounds kinda like ‘oni,’ and puts a cute edge to my real name. Oh, and it also sounds like ‘unnie’ and you’re more than welcome to call me that. I can be big sis to you.  _ Hibana can almost hear the laughter when they first meet, and how Dokkaebi’s cheeky wink faltered as she found out their age difference with Hibana being five years senior. 

The signal rings several times and comes a monotoned announcement, “Hello, this is Grace Nam. Leave me a message and don’t call me again until I call you.” Hibana ignores what she has heard and tries again, knowing that she’s exempt from the passive-aggressive threat. Not a soul picks up, so she readies to send a message. Type, delete, type a bit longer, and then delete again. There were too many ‘would you,’ ‘I know this is random’ and she nearly sent something along the lines of ‘hey did you vomit on your blanket? Come have some miso soup and we will think about it later,’ but damn, that’s a little forward for her taste. She ends up asking Dokkaebi her whereabouts and how she is, then making some more soup to contain in a thermos. What else does she need? A mug, pieces of toast, maybe another mug just in case, tissues, water bottle, oh painkiller would be better if Dokkaebi is suffering from a headache, so she will have to visit Kateb’s office- Way to go, Hibana. Packing a whole picnic here. Looks like her eagerness chased away the sluggish, hangover-induced laziness for a brief moment. Thermos have a sturdy lid for a reason, tissue isn’t a must and bread is an overkill. She puts everything back in place and leaves the cafeteria for good, setting herself off for a one-sided hide and seek. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is supposed to be the last chapter, but it was getting long and I felt unsure of how many more there are to write. I tend to write more than what I estimate, hence made the decision to post what I've got so far and continue.
> 
> The next chapter will really be the last! I swear!!


End file.
